Utaite Wiki:FAQ
FAQ Here are the answers to some frequently asked questions on the wiki. __TOC__ General Questions What is the Utaite Wiki? *The wiki is a place where Utaite as well as YouTube singers are featured! We aim to be simple resource that anyone can use to find information on his or her favorite Utaite and YouTube singers as well as explore ones, he or she have not previously heard about. Who are the administrators? *The administrators are Esperancia, Starikun/Sen, Meta-Kakera, ユノミ, BLUEBIRD, and Raspomme Any questions/concerns should be sent to Starikun/Sen, BLUEBIRD, or Raspomme as they are the most active of the admins. What is an Utaite? *(歌い手, utaite) A Japanese term for people who cover previously released songs and post them on Nico Nico Douga; under utattemita category. The term "utaite" is unique for Nico Nico Douga singers, making it different from "kashu" (歌手 kashu); which means in a general term, "singer." For a more thorough description please visit the utaite page. What is a YouTube Singer? *YouTube singers are people who posted cover songs using their own voices in YouTube. Since YouTube is an English video-sharing website, the nationality of YouTube singers vary from around the world. For a more thorough description please visit the YouTube singers page. What are the requirements to add an Utaite/YouTube Singer? *The requirements for Utaite can be found here *The requirements for Utaite can be found here What if the singer has a Nico Nico Douga and YouTube account? *In the case of a singer having both a NND and YT account, the requirements will apply accordingly to the site the singer is most active on or if it can be determined, which site he/she started on. **This can be determined by how many covers, watchers/subscribers, etc. aforementioned utaite/YouTube singer has. **Checking the date of account creation may work as well. What are the requirements to add a "Famous Utattemita songs" page? *The requirements for song pages can be found here What does "wktk", "88888", "other Nico Nico slang" mean? *A list of definitions/explanations of Nico Nico slang can be found at the Nico Nico Dictionary. What is the wiki's policy on reprints? *All reprints linked on the wiki should have a source link to the original video on NicoNico in it’s description and match the description of the original video as much as possible. *Some Utaite forbid the reprinting of their videos so to respect those wishes, all the links for in the song playlist, for Utaite that forbid reprints, must be linked to the original NicoNico broadcast or the YouTube broadcast, if the utaite has an account on YouTube. What is the wiki's policy on pictures? *This wiki does not allow the sharing of pictures/scans from magazines as well as exclusive content that may have been included in CDs. Unless the picture is available from a public source such as from a utaite’s social networking site or his/her official site, it is not allowed. *If the Utaite does not allow the sharing of pictures from any public sources, please respect their wishes and not upload them on the wiki. *For a more detail on what pictures are allowed please go here. What is the wiki's policy on illustrations? *All illustrations on the wiki must be credited and if possible re-sized to be smaller than the original as well as unedited as much as possible. Cropping pictures is okay however. What is the wiki's policy on distributing ripped CD audio? *This wiki does not allow the distributing of ripped audio in anyway; this includes linking to and uploading the audio on the wiki. Technical Questions How do I add a picture to a page? *Please refer here on how to add picture(s) to a gallery. How can I do action and action? *Please refer to the tutorial page on how to do specific actions. Is there a page where all the templates used on this wiki are available? *All Templates can be accessed in the editing window, on the right side rail, under the Templates tab. How do I write a description? *Writing voice descriptions doesn't follow any certain formula. They're meant to be specific enough to set utaite apart from others yet be vague enough to be the opinion if many people. Good adjectives for voices can be found, from the comments and tags on the videos and from their Nico Nico Pedia entries. *Another component for voice descriptions is special characteristics of voice or style, if there is anything interesting to say. For example, Ayaponzu＊ is the "Tongue rolling princess" and Limone-Sensei sounds like Kamiya Hiroshi. *Another fact that could be mentioned would be, how they are incorporated in the utaite community or what special activity they might have. Taken from here Misc. Questions How do I become an Utaite/YouTube singer? *Please refer to this forum board to get an adequate answer. It focuses on everything related to becoming an utaite or YouTube singer. Why doesn't singer XXX have a page on this wiki? *If the singer meets the requirements but doesn't have a page on the wiki, this is most likely because nobody has bothered to create a page for them. The wiki is meant to be edited by everyone, so if you want your favorite singer to get a page, read through the tutorial and create one yourself. Category:Resource